


15 - Put A Ring On It

by distantstarlight



Series: 31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Cock Rings, Day 15, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gay Sex, M/M, Piercings or Jewelry, Premature Ejaculation, Romance, Very Important Question, the solution to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: Sherlock’s heart was pounding. He watched John with a focus he normally only brought to bear when he was deep in his research but it was clear that the moment demanded it. John was on one knee in front of him holding an opened velvet box. On a silken pillow, a large silver ring rested, it’s sides studded with precious gems that jutted out from the band in rounded peaks. John was speaking to Sherlock in a sincere and earnest voice, “William Sherlock Scott Holmes, would you do me the honour of wearing my cock-ring?”





	15 - Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darling_pet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/gifts).



> Written for the 31 Days of Porn Challenge as issued by AtlinMerrick
> 
> Right, I got this idea the second I saw the Prompt list and then proceeded to tell darling_pet about it while mentally singing "Single Ladies" and laughing at myself. Apparently, I'm a genius.

Sherlock’s heart was pounding. He watched John with a focus he normally only brought to bear when he was deep in his research but it was clear that the moment demanded it. John was on one knee in front of him holding an opened velvet box. On a silken pillow, a large silver ring rested, it’s sides studded with precious gems that jutted out from the band in rounded peaks. John was speaking to Sherlock in a sincere and earnest voice, “William _Sherlock_ Scott Holmes, would you do me the honour of wearing my cock-ring?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes but also laughed as John grinned cheekily up at him, “You remembered.”

“What, you saying no one would _ever_ get a ring on your finger? Yeah, I remembered, still,” John cleared his throat, “Marry me, Sherlock, seriously. This ring is just for fun but I love you, you love me, we want to live together forever…so, marry me, at least for the tax breaks and the NHS emergency contact form.”

Sherlock laughed all over again because he knew that John knew he loathed too much sentimentality but that _this_ was a particularly romantic moment for someone like John Watson, so here he was again, succeeding at showing Sherlock how to have the best of both worlds, “Yes. For the NHS. At least they can’t keep trying to kick us out of the hospital room when one of us is kept overnight.”

“It really is a pain having to sneak back in after visiting hours,” agreed John. “So? Want to see if it fits?”

Sherlock undid his belt as he stepped closer to the still kneeling John. Undoing his trousers, he pushed them down to his thighs. Like normal, he wasn’t wearing any pants. John’s grin hadn’t abated so Sherlock looked up at the ceiling. This wasn’t the time to become excited which is what witnessing this particular grin on John did to him.

Sherlock felt John’s fingers on his testicles and the cool press of the metal ring. Breathing deeply and calmly, Sherlock felt John carefully tug one bollock through, “Okay?” Sherlock nodded. _Not too tight, nothing scraping or pinching_. John continued, carefully drawing Sherlock’s second testicle through. Once it was done, he checked the width of the ring to make sure it still wasn’t too tight and that Sherlock was experiencing no discomfort. After giving an approving nod, Sherlock closed his eyes and concentrated on the rather gory samples that Molly had waiting for him at Bart’s because now came the trickier part.

John took Sherlock’s cock and carefully pushed it down through the ring, squeezing it against his already contained bollocks. John wasn’t hurting him but at the same time, he was gently tugging and pressing a very sensitive organ so Sherlock squeezed his eyes closed and tried not to become aroused before it was on. He felt John’s fingers on his cockhead and his shaft, both pressing the shaft with one hand and pulling gently at his head and foreskin at the same time until he felt the ring slip correctly into place, his genitals bound. John made one last check for hairs that might be tugging or any flesh that wasn’t where it was supposed to be.

Sherlock looked down. The silver of the ring almost flashed through his pubic hair and the jewels embedded in the sides gave the ring a pleasantly knobby feel, not sharp, just causing him to be even more aware of it, “That should take care of that issue.” They nodded at one another. “Thank you, John.”

John leaned in a kissed the tip of his now plump penis. “I don’t mind how fast you get off.”

“I’m duly grateful that you don’t find premature ejaculation an issue.”

“It’s not an issue because why would it be? So, you’re very sensitive, that’s gorgeous and _not_ a problem. This ring has nothing to do with that. I just really like your cock and I want to get it things.”

“So you put a ring on it?”

“Yes, I’m territorial that way.” They were giggling now and John finally stood, his knees popping a bit as he got to his feet. “I’m not a young man anymore.”

“I’m glad of it. I don’t want a young man. I want a well-seasoned army doctor with a lot of practical experience and knowledge concerning the human body. For the Work, you know.” Sherlock pulled John into an embrace as he teased him, enjoying how it felt to press his still bared cock against the fabric of John’s clothing and enjoyed it even more when John spread his warm hands all over Sherlock’s arse.

“Ah yes, the Work.” John tilted his head back so Sherlock could kiss him, so Sherlock did. Their sexual relationship had grown quickly, blossoming fast after being forced to wait for far too many years. Once they’d crossed the barrier into physicality, it seemed that a dam had broken and now both of them simply gloried in what they could cause the other to feel. Sherlock had always avoided sexual relationships because of his _little problem_ but John had gone on and capitalized on it, showing Sherlock that, yes, perhaps he did ejaculate very quickly but that he recuperated just as fast and that maybe an afternoon, or evening, or night, or morning where John got to spend hours making him come again and again wasn’t the worst kind of life to have with one another.

Their healthy appetite and lack of fear led them right to sex toys, and since they had a very substantial combined income, purchasing a large variety just to see what it was like was like wasn’t a difficult decision for either of them. John eventually needed to purchase a rather large steamer chest just to house all of it discretely yet handily because they were adventurous men after all and they had years of pent up sexual tension to relieve.

Generally, Sherlock bottomed. They both loved it but it wasn’t due to John’s squeamishness or reluctance that the good doctor seldom had his turn. Regrettably, John’s need for lengthy penetration during was stymied by Sherlock’s inability to refrain from orgasm quite long enough. They’d tried several different solutions but only just begun to learn about cock-rings. “How do you want me, John?”

“Insane and gorgeous.”

“Check.”

“Also on your back, propped up on pillows.”

 “Alright.” Sherlock made a silly show of it, shedding his clothes dramatically before crawling onto their bed shaking his arse. John’s laughter was precious and endearing, and sex with John wasn’t just intensely satisfying, it was fun and a good laugh, like so many parts of their lives now. Sherlock enjoyed doing anything at all with John because somehow John made everything so much better. Sherlock looked over his shoulder and winked saucily before he fake-burlesqued his way into position. John was laughing unrestrainedly once more and Sherlock felt like his heart had never been filled so completely. When he was finally positioned as instructed, he stopped playing and simply ran the flat of his hand down his torso slowly, watching as John’s eyes followed, “What next, John?” Sherlock loved how they could do this, go from silly giggles to burning hot arousal in the blink of an eye, “Would you like to watch me get hard for you?”

John nodded so Sherlock put on a different kind of show while John stripped himself. He used his left hand to gently finger his new cock-ring and testicles while his right tugged and fondled his slowly filling penis. It would take a tiny bit longer due to the constriction but not forever, that’s not how Sherlock was wired. _John always bit his lower lip as Sherlock_ _’_ _s foreskin began to pull back as his cock pushed out and yes, there he went. Beautiful_. “I want to help.”

“Certainly, John.” Sherlock never struggled with endearments when it came to John because John was so much to him. His name alone meant everything from _my love_ to _my darling_ to _my dearest_ and the soldier’s clever ears picked out all the nuances when Sherlock uttered it.

Fully naked, John knelt on the bed. He pushed Sherlock’s thighs apart and knelt between them, kissing his way across the milky span of his right one until he reached Sherlock’s newest adornment, “I love seeing this on you.” John wasted no time taking Sherlock’s mostly hard cock in his mouth.

Sherlock’s back arched reflexively. John was so bloody good at this. He kept the suction at just the right amount of pressure but still managed to do something with his tongue that caused Sherlock to feel it all over his body. The ring kept Sherlock perfectly safe from coming right inside John’s mouth and made the rise of pleasure stop right before the crest. “John!” John teased him more, licking and kissing Sherlock, not letting any one sensation to go on for too long. “You’re killing me, John.” Sherlock was unable to focus on anything but how John’s mouth teased him, which was the point. John was shutting Sherlock’s chattering mind down, freeing him from it so he could enjoy their physicality for a while.

“Want to get me ready?” Sherlock nodded. If John kept his mouth on him, he was going to come, ring or not. John straddled Sherlock’s hips backwards, presenting his arse to his lover. They kept a large pump container of lube right on their night-table, and Sherlock was generous with it. He wasn’t massive but he never wanted to cause John even a hint of pain. Practice made it easy for him to progress quickly, he and John did have a very regular sex life and just because Sherlock went off quickly didn’t mean their dildos or vibrators did. John relaxed quickly, rocking his hips as Sherlock fit one finger in after another until he had three twisting around easily. John wasn’t leaving Sherlock alone either. His hand was on Sherlock’s hard cock, stroking it softly, stealing dribbles of lube from Sherlock to coat it until they were both sighing and moaning.

John turned around because they liked to watch each other. Positioning himself, John reached back and held Sherlock’s cock at an angle that suited him. “Whenever you’re ready, John.” Sherlock felt love so intensely for his soldier. John was amazing. Sherlock never understood why so many people thought that having a cock in your arse somehow reduced a person. John Hamish Watson bloody well owned Sherlock body and soul when he did what he was doing right then which was sinking down onto Sherlock’s cock. The pressure was incredible and he wanted to come but the ring didn’t allow for it yet. Instead, Sherlock experienced sharp rolls of pleasure that almost but didn’t quite make him orgasm, “Fuck.”

“That’s what I’m doing, Sherlock.” John’s giggle was breathless and broke off into a moan. John kept things slow at first. Sherlock set his feet and braced himself, determined to make things good for his John. He angled his hips a bit and smiled when John’s groan deepened and became rough. John was just getting started and he was so beautiful. Sherlock felt how John’s body covered his over and over again, plunging him into the dark heat of John’s flesh. It was sublime, the best sensation in the world. His fingers pressed against John’s hips, allowing him to push a bit deeper, to go a bit faster.

They went slow and deliberate for a very long time. John needed this part, and this was the bit that Sherlock so often failed at. He kept his cock as deep inside John’s body as he could while John gyrated his hips into a slow deliberate circle. Occasionally he changed direction but other than that he kept grinding and swirling until he was sweating hard. Sherlock was whimpering a bit. The pleasure was acute and normally, he’d have spent himself already but he was lasting.

Now John’s hips began to rise and fall and Sherlock matched him stroke for stroke. After a minute they found the perfect rhythm and cadence with one another, their bodies coming together and pulling apart in exactly the way John needed. His cock was hard, rubbing against Sherlock’s abdomen along with his testicles. When John finally nodded, Sherlock used a bit more lube to slick his hand and began to stroke John firmly.

John’s insides seem to tighten in a way that had to be impossible. He was riding the tip of Sherlock’s cock now, stimulating his prostate on it with glancing strikes, teasing himself until he was shaking with need. Sherlock was panting loudly now and struggling not to come. Even with the ring, it was close. “Sherlock.” John’s voice rasped out his name, “Now, oh fuck, right now.” Sherlock stroked John firmly and began to ram inward in a decidedly harsh manner, sinking himself right to the base of his cock relentlessly. John shuddered, arched backwards, his own hand now stroking his cock so fast that it seemed to blur, “Sherlock!”

The first hot streaks of white on his chest were just the final bit of sensation he could no longer resist. Holding John’s hips tight, Sherlock gave one last mighty thrust upward and shouted his way through the orgasm that followed. Gasping, he felt throb after throb, felt how he was leaving a bit of himself inside John, and how his orgasm seemed to be making John’s orgasm last that much longer, “John!” Sherlock loved this part the most. John was sprawled over his chest, just a bit too heavy to be comfortable but Sherlock would never complain about how it was nearly impossible to catch his own breath, or how it was so hot that he was sweating from every pore, because John Watson was laying on him, limp, sated, and entirely relaxed. This brave soldier, this strong man, this able warrior, he loved and trusted Sherlock enough to allow himself to be this way. “I do want to marry you, John.”

“Excellent. As soon as I regain muscular control of my body I’ll kiss you.” Sherlock was the one giggling now and he kissed John’s stubble rough cheek.

“Best engagement story ever, I can’t wait to tell my parents.” John was laughing weakly as Sherlock spoke with exaggerated fatuousness. “Mummy will be so pleased.”

“The way Mycroft spies on us, we probably have footage to show her of the entire event.” Both of them laughed so hard that their bodies separated and that made them laugh harder, even as they weakly tried to clean each other up. “Git.”

Sherlock shrugged, “It’s how he shows he cares. I’m not the only socially awkward one in the family.”

“I know love, I know.” Silently they lay there until they were able to move once more. John took his cock-ring off but Sherlock insisted that it remain on their nightstand next to their lube. “I’m not putting it on display, Sherlock.”

“It’s my engagement cock-ring and if I want it laying around carelessly so wandering eyes will see it, I will.”

“Oh fine, attention hog.”

“I think you mean diva.”

“I think I mean drama queen.”

Sherlock smiled and held John to his side, “I like it John, and I want to look at it. No one comes into our room except Mrs Hudson.”

“And Lestrade and Mycroft.”

“I hope their eyes burn out from seeing it then, it’s what they deserve for being snoopy.”

“Fine. Agreed. Your engagement cock ring can double as a literal eyesore.” Joking and laughing they made their way to the loo to shower. This was also Sherlock’s favourite part, along with everything else, which was also his favourite. There was nothing he did with John that wasn’t absolutely the best ever, and he was looking forward to a lifetime more of that.


End file.
